


Choosing Sides

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pregnancy, rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Tabs is non-binary until Matt sees their true gender thus 'she' is used instead of they, them, their





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone knew land and sea was part of the Earth, the big picture. One never seen without the other. 
> 
> Two groups found it in their minds to fight to decide if land or sea could take over, one for the good of those on land and one for the good of those in the sea.
> 
> These groups held together by a Leader and subheld by two Admins each. The rest, followed one group or the other depending on belief or taken in no matter their background. 
> 
> Meetings between the two groups were often due to both seeking parts of the same things as the other thus, fights happened. Group met group, Leader met Leader, Admins met Admins, grunts met grunts.
> 
> In these clashes, one Team won the day as the other sulked back home determined to try harder next time.
> 
> Despite their closeness to their Leaders, Admins choose times to speak to the other sides Admins, a truce almost to share news of the groups, ideas on how to care for their grunts, or ways both could try working together, both sides Admins splitting off at the end of the day no closer to a happy ending to their problems.
> 
> In these meetings, despite trying to be professional and act adult as they've been chosen as Admins for a reason, human nature still had its way and even the highest tier and sternest of the Admins couldn't help beginning to look forward to secret meetings, especially if a certain lower tier Admin joined or all together just happened to be them two alone in battle or what have you.
> 
> The other sides highest tier Admin began to see this becoming much more but instead of stopping it from going further, chose to pursue THAT sides lower tier Admin with their own growing feelings for them.
> 
> It's because of this that sides had to be chosen it seemed, because no matter how the highest tier on the Lands side tired to hide their birth gender, they let emotions control their better judgement and a drastic result rose its head out from between Land and Sea with help from the lower tier Admin of the Sea

"Leader Maxie, Sir," A chubby, rather short Admin addressed their Leader with the Magma salute.

"Ahh yes, Admin Tabitha, thank you for coming so quickly!" Maxie the Leader of Team Magma spoke in his calm stern voice, fixing his glasses before going further, "It's come to my attention that Team Aqua's Leader Archie is about to make a move at the bay our machines parts are being built-" Lidded orbs hid sharp fiery ruby daggers as their Leader spoke on, "I need you to be certain they remain AWAY from our secret Lab, understand?"

Tabitha bowed and nodded, smirking proudly, "I, Tabitha, will not let you regret calling upon me, Leader Maxie, Sir!" And with a nod of understanding and pride, Tabitha hurried to their room just a few warp pads to the right of their Leader's own room and began packing the essentials for their short trip away from the base.

"Courtney, come into my room please!" Tabitha called into a band around their wrist and not but a few moments later, the lavender haired, almost dead eyed lower tier Admin showed, just a hint of a smile upon her normally taunt face as she entered the higher tier Admins room, "You called for me, Tabitha?"

Tabitha relaid the message of their Leader and beamed, patting Courtney upon the shoulder, "YOU'LL be taking control of my position whilst I'm away, I trust you won't let me nor our Leader down, am I right?" And as answer, Courtney stood straight and gave the Magma salute back towards them and nodded, looking proud, "I promise, Lead Amin Tabitha!"

With a farewell, Tabitha unleashed the shared Swellow from its Pok'eball and off they flew towards the location of Magma's secret lab base indeed, in mind to keep the Leader pleased in his choice of THEM as Lead Admin of Team Magma!


	2. Chapter 2

On the shore waving farewell as a Sharpedo shaped submarine sank back into the waves where it had emerged, a well toned large Machamp sized man with streaks of blue dyed into his shaved dark brown haired head, the lower tier Admin walked towards the building he was to be ransacking, something about 'messing up all he could to stop anything Magma may have had being made there', an undercover grunt notifying their Leader Archie about this not but a day prior.

He smirked, head held high as he walked with ease up the steps to the lone building furthest in this small town. NO ONE stood in his way! For good reason, HE was Matt, Archie's second bro in command, second to Shelly, their best sis/bro first in command!

He only really meant to scare the workers a bit, his idea of a 'mess'em up' was more so poking things, asking enough questions to make those workers want to quit, and try his hand at anything that wouldn't hurt anyone if he messed up.

As he opened the door and walked inside he was surprised how empty it was. It was a Saturday but… Workers still worked...right?

The grunt couldn't have mislead his bro, their LEADER, could they? No, maybe it was lunch?

That must have been so instead of worrying, Matt moved around the large room and studied things that peaked his interest. A cool rock that if squinted at just right, looked like an upside down Groudon's tail, a spinning inner tube of water made whirlpool a screen below measuring pressures and how it maintained its power as it spun.

That's when he felt eyes upon him and thus he turned his head back around and looked.

"Ayahahya! Team Aqua's Leader sent, YOU, to ruin OUR plans?" The voice of Tabitha spoke with a snort, nose in the air as Matt turned around fully and chuckled deeply, "Yeeep!"

Tabitha's once lidded orbs flashed open, a smirk so dark creeping along their lips as they spoke gave Matt an excited shudder at the power thrown his way, "That's riiich~ Have they not seen how I CRUSH everyone below me?"

"Guess I'm the only one who can STAND it, Little Makuhita Man~" He returned and stood ready.

"No others, you and you alone, against the Lead Admin of the great Team Magma!?" Tabitha barbed and Matt rose open his large muscular arms and bellowed with laughter, "Rearing to go, Little Man! Just me, no holds bars!"

Both gave a last long look to each other, then, they eased themselves, checking no one else was hiding away then smiled together softly, as if on equal ground.

"Told'm I'd deal with the Magma nerd myself~" Matt assured as he saw Tabitha look around a last time and opened his arms to embrace their rounder smaller form as they approached and allowed themselves to be taken into the never ending embrace and purred softly as he felt them nuzzling their face into his bare chest.

Then looking up towards his own deep ocean blues with their fiery ruby eyes, both smiled lovingly as Tabitha spoke, "As I was to deal with the Aqua derp, show them whatfor~ HMhmmmhm well," Their noses touched and Tabitha whispered ruby orbs in a bedroom ready gaze before Matt took the others lips hungrily, "Guess we have to duel it out then?" And in answer, Tabitha held the others large neck, fingers trailing the thick golden ship chain as they kissed, Tabitha's back upon the wall allowing Matt to push them both to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Y...you BRUTE! W...we are NOT h...having…. ayhahaya!!" Tabitha cried out as Matt's beard tickled their rather large neck as he kissed the others warm pink freckled skin along their exposed shoulder.

"I g...got us a...a room! You BRUUTE!" Tabitha barked and playfully smacked him on the head.

Matt released Tabitha, licked his lips and mused, "Aaawwww, My Little Makuhita~ You knew I was coming all along?" Then fluttered his beautiful ocean blue eyes towards Tabitha who grunted, pushed themselves upright and snorted, nose up as they moved towards the door, "NO! It's a single bed and it WAS for me and me alone-"

Matt growled deeply and followed, hands reaching for Tabitha's as Tabitha got out of the building and lead them towards the hotel just down the hill of the building both had been assigned to work on.

Barely unable to unlock the door of their room, Matt pushed the two of them inside and closed the door, locking it before Tabitha broke away again and huffed, "You are acting like a real brute today, good Arceus Matt!"

Matt froze a moment and looked worried, only smirking wider as Tabitha removed their Magma sweater vest slowly and wondered aloud, seductively looking over their shoulder towards him, "Has someone remembered the day this world was granted me, TABITHA!?"

"Oooh you know it, my beautiful Seaking~ Ooooohoooh don't you know it~" Matt breathed as he buried his face into Tabitha's neck lavashing it with his mouth and moved themselves together in a small swaying manor where they stood, Tabitha's head along his shoulder as he kissed their neck.

Feeling weak in the knees, jello like as Matt growled softly into his partners neck, teething it just slightly, Tabitha kissed Matt's chin and whispered, Matt releasing his prizes neck, nose now pressed upon theirs, "Let's get comfortable, my strong Machamp~" And as if on cue, Matt lifted Tabitha easily from the middle, gently turning them in the air and caught them, their face now facing his and purred, "As you so desire, my cute lil Skitty~" 

Slowly, deliberately, Matt rest Tabitha's back upon the single bed, eyes tracing the clothed form before him, his body on fire at the closeness of it all alone, their meetings going thus far still turned him to fire within.

Tracing their still gloved finger along the Alpha tattoo along Matt's chest, Tabitha whispered, eyes no longer lidded but also no longer bold but now shy, looking sideways towards Matt as they spoke, "I love you, Matt~" Only to grunt as their lips were taken by Matt's and groaned as his tongue pushed itself within their mouth and locked with theirs in the middle.

Breaking apart for air, Tabitha grasped for Matt and with his ear by their mouth was whispered the words that sent fireworks blasting off within him, "I want you, Matt!" 

After a slow nod was granted to Matt who stared wide eyed at Tabitha to be sure what was spoken was true, he slowly began to work off Tabitha's Magma uniform.

First came the red sweater now joining the sweater vest where it lay useless upon the hotel floor, then the boots, the stockings, and soon followed by Tabitha's gloves, pants, and lastly their buttoned up dress shirt. 

(A show given to Tabitha by Matt in a seductive removal of the shirt, done so as he popped each button off with his mouth as he watched Tabitha's every reaction whilst he worked).

Tabitha meanwhile laying down watching it all upon the pillow gave him a minxish smile, ruby eyes burning with pure lust and desire matching his own beat for beat each time their eyes locked.

The golden arm bands were put aside carefully, a respectful gift from Tabitha's Leader to which Matt took great care to uphold and placed them on the nightstand where his own golden ship chains followed as Tabitha worked off what little clothing he possessed himself when just Tabitha's own baggy underdrawers and binder upon their chest was all they had on their person.

Team Aqua, the Leader and Admins anyway, had swimsuit style clothes, the three fashioned in the event for any need in water, flippers built into their shoes, fins built into their gloves, though for Matt and his large build always just held the bare minimum of the suit, just pants/shoes and gloves.

The ship chains however had been granted to Matt and Shelly respectively as were the golden bands Tabitha and Courtney possessed by Archie the Leader of Aqua.

As Tabitha put the chains from around his neck and waist upon the nightstand to join their golden bands, they were treated with great respect and care and pushed away from the side so neither item fell during the night.

Freed of all his own clothes, Matt waited, still rearing to go but having nothing but pure loving respect for the hidden gendered Lead Admin below him who now looked more nervous and even ashamed as their rather round belly shifted as they breathed.

To assure his partner that their body was nothing but perfect, Matt tenderly, like a Skitty kneading a blanket, began to knead slowly along Tabitha's sides first, just under their ribs, feeling the soft warm flesh below his freed palms move as he worked.

Up and down along their rounded belly, Matt massaged before linking kisses some slow and long others with tiny bites along the milky white freckled skin that ashamed his 'Little Makuhita Man' so much. So smooth, warm, the little hairs along their belly tickling his kissing lips as his own beard caused Tabitha above him to squirm and giggle, pawing uselessly at his face to 'stop' him but only gaining more till past the binder, Matt climbed the collar bone, marked their shoulders both with bite marks, then locked their lips together, his hands holding Tabitha's face to deepen their kissing.

Straddled over Tabitha's larger form, Matt released Tabitha of the kiss, pulled his partners hands up and kissed them both and beamed sweetly before leaning down and planting a kiss upon his lovers head, their well groomed black hair now awash and messy upon the pillow they lay upon.

"I trust you~" Tabitha whispered aloud and Matt gave one of his partners hands, the ring finger, a small kiss.

"I want you~" Came another whisper and another kiss to the other hands ring finger.

"I...I think…I'm r..eady to..try.." Tabitha stumbled out and Matt assured, "This is fine by me, Tabitabi~"

Tabitha saw his full naked form, knew if so desired, his pants would be returned and their make out could continue…

"I can't always be afraid!" Came Tabitha's voice and Matt shifted so his partner could move and watched them undo their binder, and like their rounded belly, the soft round breasts that were freed of their prison gave more shame to Tabitha then they before thought no one could understand. 

That was until Matt, who, for this whole time after meeting face to face in a Pok'emon battle, soon found each other out during Admin meetings, got to know each other better, faked battles to their Leaders if need be if they came back to base at random and were found to have been missed.

It was one of these meetings that they hid away, Shelly and Courtney seemed fine being alone, talking and only so aware of things around them that when they Tabitha and Matt returned said they didn't really notice they'd gone, knew. Since then, they made out when alone, ate dinner together, away from eyes and clothed in normal outside clothes, even spent holidays (after or before the fact) together as best they could.

And finally tonight, Tabitha felt as ready as they could ever be and very slowly removed their binder from their chest and slipped off the baggy underdrawers to further cement their birth gender, a gender that caused them pain as a small child.

They'd been close to sex before, many times, Tabitha and Matt.

Matt, Tabitha's sweet little Mudkip, however never pressured them to keep going when memories froze them and just kept to kissing and moaning, rubbing clothed body upon clothed body. Sometimes, if the need was great, they'd snuggle together and watch TV or gaze at a magazine they both loved called, 'Pok'emon Pal.'

He knew Tabitha cared to be neither gender, did not press for a Mr. Or Miss as a title, just Admin Tabitha, anyone else just filled in the blanks with what they figured they were. He himself, labeled them as their, 'Funny little Man' or, 'Little Makuhita Man.'

Now, fully naked before him, it was final as to what Tabitha REALLY was-Born as anyway.

A women… 

A woman, (her own mother and Tabitha herself) the reason she'd been hurt as a child by the male figure (Tabitha never knew if he was her birth father or just a strange man who had taken them in when she and her mother had come to Hoenn) who she'd been forced to allow the deeds to be done by, (payment in the form of Tabitha's molestation as a little girl).

Unlike the male figure in her past, Tabitha felt even clothed, Matt meant no harm, just love and devotion as they hung out or went out, even made out when for heartbeats, both felt ready only for reality to crash through their happy moments.

Not tonight-

"I...hope I...I…" Tabitha coughed and tried again as Matt stared at the perfection before his eyes, the sweetest smile gracing his lips as he heard Tabitha speaking to him, "I hope I'm….okay.."

"Your the grandest treasure in the whole ocean, prettier then any shell the sea has carved-" Slowly, being watched and waiting for cues to not do this nor that, Matt got between Tabitha's legs and finished, "If the greatest treasure I've ever found wants me to stop, let me know, but if it's alright, I'd like to care for it in every way possible?"

"Ayaha! M...Matt… That's...That's nasty… Do yo..you know what happens d..down there!?" Tabitha fret as she felt Matt easily shift her legs along his shoulders, allowing said legs to link around his neck as he waited.

"I've been told its something partners do? I don't have to-" They shared a look and Matt smirked as Tabitha broke eye contact and held a hand over her mouth, soft round face now burning red with blush at what was about to happen.

"Arceus your worth more to me then Kyogre~” He breathed to the one above him as he buried his face between her legs, the sound of a shocked gasp and full body hitch felt as Matt's mouth worked between her legs with a warm wet tongue, these actions told him it wasn't so bad for what 'happenes down there!'

Tabitha's only responses were huffed breaths of air, fisted sheets, and legs locking along Matt's upper shoulders toes curling tightly, this all the more assurance Matt needed to add sucked wet fingers into the mix and insert them where his tongue could not reach, stretching her walls just slightly with them as he continued.

Low lustful groans from between her legs told Tabitha, like she herself above, that he was enjoying himself below and released a deep sighing purr as her first release came and shuddered at the feel of Matt's tongue working around to clean all it could before retreating to stare at the mess above him, glowing as he watched her ride out the sensations before coming back down from the high and locked eyes between them.

With renewed vigour, Tabitha leaned upright, one hand pushing Matt backwards as she did so, bodies switching positions, Tabitha now straddling Matt who all to happily watched as his partner above him marveled at his form next where now she sat upon them as he had just an hour past with her.

Their fingers laced between a single hand as they fell into this new position, Matt smiled softly as he felt with Tabitha's freed one, his own along her back, mindlessly rubbing lazily up and down along the creamy white freckled skin, the gentle tracing of the large Alpha tattoo upon his chest, felt the soft fingers feel up the very fine details of his pecs, pack, and soon, back structure as soon she let him rise and hold them together into his toned body with arms now linked around each other.

He smiled into her neck as soon as he felt her hands reach around and locked around his neck, holding him in place as they kissed passionately for what felt like ages before pulling away, both panting their foreheads pressed eyes burning between them. 

Matt feeling both his and Tabitha's readiness in their shared look alone, smiled and gained one back as he felt her fingers lacing within the blue streaked patch of hair along the nape of his neck, as his hands held her lower back.

"I...its Matt.." Tabitha whispered as she looked between her large belly to Matt's member, modestly trying to be hidden despite his excitement. 

"He wo… He won't hurt me.. He loves me-!" She kept saying only to feel her chin being lifted slowly to look back into his beautiful ocean blue eyes, her ruby orbs teary as he spoke, “Hey now, I said I was ganna love you to bits, cutie~” 

He winked when she went to protest and whispered upon her lips, eyes in a bedroom ready gaze, “Just seeing you before was enough if you want me to go down again? Hell, we can stop here if you want, I love you, my strong Makuhita Man, cuddling you, just being with you~" Only to be greeted by the others arms locking around his neck, her face buried into his chest, her legs spread in allowance, and heard her cry gently, his voice lost as his head bowed to touch hers, smiling, seeing her smiling when he tried to check on her, “I love you too, Matt~”

Matt readied himself at her entrance, the final assuring nod given by Tabitha as he placed his tip to her entrance. With a low loving growl, the pain of a tight squeeze and warm still wet walls holding his member firmly every inch he made inside his partner, Matt lifted his face to the skies and groaned as he felt the end of the other, connected within, both feeling whole now more than ever before. 

“Shiiiit! Holy shit, T..Tabit..tabi!” He panted as he hit his hilt along her ass and began to pull out, feeling a stir of bubbling heat within his belly that he grit his teeth to hold in his release and buried himself back in, jerking Tabitha alive at the thrust as the g spot was struck time and time again, nails digging into his neck, sending Matt into a tizzy of delighted pain and thrust again and again, faster and faster within the others hole.

Tabitha's voice was lost, head pushed backwards as the thrusts rocked the bed and Tabitha herself, nails pulling his dark brown hair, throat exposed with the position of her head being pressed backwards.

Matt hungrily bit into Tabitha's upper chest, sucking, breathing upon his marks, Tabitha whimpering as Matt gave primitive groans and growls as he worked.

Voiceless, both hit their limit, Matt allowing Tabitha to release first, letting his little Makuhita Man pitch upwards fully, head backward in pleasure, Matt holding her up as she came, knocking into Matt who held fast as his bundle was hit and rode for Tabitha along her release, his breath husky, a need so great inside him but withheld what felt like ages, to please Tabitha and give his partner the pleasure they deserved, beaming as he watched her fall back to Earth, panting, sobbing, eyes open, pleading to Matt silently and he only happily obliged in the request and roared as he thrust in a final time, body arched upwards as his release burst forth within Tabitha, seemingly endless.

Knocked back, Tabitha rode into a final release and rocked along with Matt's finishing one, thrusting together then collapsed into silence, pants all one heard.

Catching their breath, Tabitha held onto Matt closely and sobbed happily into his neck as he kissed her head and cheeks and face.

Streams of ‘I love yous,’ ‘your so amazing,’ ‘your perfect,’ ‘I feel amazing,’ ‘this feels so right,’ and more along with kisses and purrs were panted within the hotels darkened room.

Finally, the glow fading and exhaustion both mental and physical taking hold, Matt touched Tabitha's face and whispered, “You okay, my strong Hariyama man?” And got a playful face push with the others hand and a returned, “Its Makuhita man you brute, and that's how it will stay~” Then nuzzled into his neck and breathed as he nuzzled back, reaching for a sheet to cover their cooling bodies, “I feel like everything is right with the world, I've never felt so great~” And gained a kiss from Matt as he returned, hugging themselves together within the covers before sleep stole them both, “I'm glad my world feels so great and right, I'll do my damndest to keep it that way, I promise~” Then closed his deep blue eyes, chin resting upon Tabitha's head, Tabitha's own face burrowed along his neck, feeling his pulse point, his heart slowing as sleep took him and whispered to herself as her own eyes closed soon after, “I promise to do the same, my sweet, Mudkip~"


	4. Chapter 4

By morning, both Tabitha and Matt woke within each others arms but knew, they'd have to part soon.

Tabitha had given those working in the building the rest of the day off and would soon be arriving for work, whilst Matt was to report back to Archie about the 'mess'em up' as planned.

Morning light was barely a thing when they awoke and began to dress silently. 

Neither wished to leave but both knew they HAD to-If to keep being together a secret safe! If their Leaders found out-

"Maybe we can meet up again soon, hu?" Matt spoke within the silence as Tabitha fixed up their golden arm bands and he put on his ship chains. "We could just relax and watch the fireworks, hey ya, it's your birthday month after all-"

Without warning, Tabitha felt a cold bracelet wrap around their wrist and they looked and found a put together ship chain made piece of jewelry adorned upon their arm.

"Matt!" "Your worth more to me then Kyogre, my lil Skitty~" Matt returned as Tabitha spun around to protest upon what he'd just done.

The chain that rested around his neck was now broken, a piece big enough to make a gift for his partner now noticeable as he held it, working it to see if what remained could be fit around his thick neck.

"But…"

Matt winked and said, kissing them upon the top of the head sweetly, "Your worth more to me then the very air I breathe~" Even softer was whispered, "Even more then Team Aqua!"

Without a second spared, Tabitha broke part of the golden arm band upon their wrist and said, taking Matt's broken ship chain, "As you mean more to me then even being Leader one day!" And he watched as the golden plate once rested upon the back of Tabitha's hand was made into a rather large charm, kind of like his Bros anchor along his neck!

"I'd gladly change sides even-" Tabitha whispered almost to softly as they fixed the now bejeweled ship chain along his neck, "If we could just be together at this point!"

"Tabby-?"

But before either could finish that spoken statement, a buzz came from the remaining band along Tabitha's wrist and their ruby eyes flashed open then closed as realization hit ten fold, their time together was over.

"I love you, Matt!" Tabitha said quickly and just as quickly as the kiss was given, his little Makuhita man was out the hotel door and gone.

He felt the plate where once it protected the back of Tabitha's hand and said to it softly before giving it a gentle kiss and hold to his face, "I love you too, Tabitha-"


	5. Chapter 5

"Seems nothing became of Team Aqua and their plans, Leader Maxie, Sir!" Tabitha lied once they'd gotten back to base and a private conference with their Leader.

"Good idea in having the researchers take a day off, if it had been true, quite a bit of trouble would have ensued if they'd been there."

Tabitha puffed up proudly and nodded politely, "Thank you kindly, Leader Maxie, Sir!" "Take your own day off. All night waiting for nothing takes a lot out of anyone!"

"I'll be fine, Leader Maxie-" Tabitha went quiet as their Leader gave a small smile and heard him say, "Yesterday seems to have been your birthday-"

"Ayha-How.."

Maxie chuckled and got up from his chair and walked over towards his lead Admin. "Have you forgotten you were once a Grunt, Tabitha!? You sighed work papers, haha!"

Tabitha gave a shy chuckle and scratched their face with a finger and mused, "Ooh.. Ya! Ayaha.. I must have forgotten!"

"Indeed, you work so hard! Courtney will keep your position for today as well, go and relax for once, my treat-" Maxie rose a finger and laughed with heart, "Then a command as your Leader!"

Tabitha smiled gently, gave the Magma salute and bowed, backing out of the Leader's room, "I'll do as I can, Leader Maxie, Sir, thank you~" And with a nod from Maxie, Tabitha retreated quickly and without a second mind, went to their room and called upon their Golbat to relay a message to a certain lower tier Admin from Aqua.


	6. Chapter 6

"Better luck next time, good work, Matt!" Archie said, patting the much larger mans shoulder as Matt relayed his missions failure.

"Guess they got wind and split!"

Matt nodded and said pointedly, "Maybe I should go back, a last sweep!?" But Archie chuckled and waved it off, "Naaah, its fine!"

Matt smiled but said lightly, "I did try, Bro.. Honest!" To which Archie beamed and bellowed proudly, "And ya did great, Matt! Just cause they got wind doesn't mean ol'Aqua failed! Just means a secret mission is to be had, a silent attack next time, ey!?" To which Matt laughed and to him anyway, patted his Leader upon the back which landed the other almost face first into the ground below, "True, Bro! True!"

"How's about you take watch, let your Pok'emon outta its ball, enjoy the sun, ey!?" Archie offered and Matt brightened ten kilowatts, "Really!?"

"Ya, you did a fine job on such short notice and though this time was a bust next time could be a good shot at one upping those Lava loving Nerds!"

Out of nowhere it seemed, Archie pat Matt's shoulder and spoke a confession, "I'm really proud of you, Matt, you know that, right!? Tiers mean nothing, first or second, you and Shelly are equal in my book-" Archie began only to see the loving smile form upon Matt's once kilowatts face, "Bro, Bro! Ohohho! It's cool, its super cool! Shelly is an awesome lead Admin! She's super smart and super cool!" He closed his eyes and tilted his head, "You both are my family which means your everything to me, Leader or lead Admin, Bro~"

Archie gave a withheld sigh of relief and said kindly, "Everyone's right about you, Matt!" Matt chuckled as Archie continued, "Your kind hearted, but wise beyond what you show, proud to call you an Aqua Admin and more so, proud to call you my Bro, Bro!"

A wheeze was heard as Shelly came over, leaning on the doorframe as Archie was crushed in Matt's Snorlax crushing hug. "Hey'o, don't kill Archie, Matt, Captain Shelly sounds weird to me!" Shelly laughed and yelped happily as Matt came at her next and crushed her in a hug as Archie got his wind and howled at his Admins faces.

"Maaaaatty, geez your ganna be the death of Team Aqua!" Shelly bellowed through Matt's hold and Archie laughed loudly, "He's been work'n with them this whole time!" And Matt charged at him next, Shelly attacking the huge man with a blue pillow.

"Captain, Archie!" A grunt called into the 'meeting' room which was just a larger room in Archie's own quarters.

Three heads turned and six eyes blinked, two colors of the ocean and one, crimson but kind. "Hey'a scamp! What's it ya need!?" Archie asked, moving off the pile of Admins and approaching the cabin boy.

"Ya, a Golbat was found circling the entrance, had a message on his leg, can't figure out the meaning though."

Archie put his hands upon his hips and with Shelly and Matt following behind, they arrived at the entrance of Team Aqua's base where a Golbat was being pet and fed a Pok'eblock. Neither group denied a Pok'emon nor even a member in need, neither Team wanted to be known for abuse of any kind! They wanted a better world for both parties, right?

Archie took the message and turned it every which way and blinked at it, lost, handing it to Shelly, Matt reading over her shoulder. 

"Whose Bat is it, do ya know?!" Archie wondered and the Grunt feeding it shrugged, no idea. 

"It's a picture of a Skitty and…. Oh!" Shelly moved the paper some and once folded right showed a Skitty and Machamp!

"Froooom-" Archie asked only to see Matt's eyes brighten in understanding and looked towards him. 

Matt noticed the attention upon him and freaked silently. "Oh..well… Just a picture from someone! Musta gotten the wrong location!" He blundered and shrugged his huge dark shoulders in 'defeat.'

Everyone gave a once over on the picture and filed off, Archie and Shelly staying behind long enough for Matt to be assigned to watch for the day to relax then they too, were gone, leaving him with the Pok'emon and picture.

Matt looked at the Bat Pok'emon and whispered, "Magma?" And it chittered happily, flapping its wings, eyes closed.

"Tabitha-?" He asked even softer and the Pok'emon cried out and fluttered around him before setting light upon his head.

It was waiting for a reply!

He gave the Pok'emon a shell he saw close by and said happily, "For Tabitha!" And it cried before flying off for Magma's Base, leaving Matt to look at the picture again and see between the details, the ship chain around the Skitty and a band around the Machamp's left upper arm.

Placing the picture into his swimsuits remaining neck half, he called out his Sharpedo with gusto and laughed, "Free day, Sharpie, go nuts Sharpedo bro!" And watched as it indeed, went nuts, chomping its jaws happily and dove as its namesake, a torpedo into the glistening oceans of Hoenn under the warm watching gaze of its master.


	7. Chapter 7

Now outside, enjoying the mountains that surrounded the Magma Base, Tabitha gave a yawn and stretch before snapping to attention when their Golbat returned with a shell in its feet in place of the paper of before.

"Thanks, Goldie~" Tabitha said and gave the large creature a loving pet before calling it back into its Pok'eball. 

The shell wasn't special but they knew in that sense Matt had been around others. It still meant a lot nevertheless and thus into their sweater vest it went right beside the bracelet made from Matt's ship chain.

With the message sent, received, and returned, Tabitha let themselves go and closed their already lidded eyes, smiling a rare at ease smile as they relaxed.

Then, came the shadow that blotted out the sun-

"We're not one for birthdays, us anyway-" Courtney said in that hollow like way as Tabitha gazed up into their lavender colored eyes from their relaxed position.

"But...here-" She spoke and handed the higher tier Admin a magazine labeled, 'Special Edition the best of Pok'emon Pal!'

Tabitha sat upright, took the gift and chirped happily, thumbing through its pristine pages, "Ooh, ohh thank you!" 

"Leader Maxie and I figured you'd like it~" Courtney said with a wink and tongue out. Tabitha felt cold inside but remembered their collection in their room..behind their desk…

"You both shouldn't have, ayhaha~" Tabitha said softly but gave a loving smile towards Courtney. 

"You go out of your way for everyone else, an early copy of your favorite magazine was just a simple gesture of kindness back!"

By early, this was JUST TABITHA'S! Courtney may have gone a bit over for this gift if Tabitha knew Courtney and said kindly, "Really Courtney, thank you!"

"You care so much….why?! It confuses me… Why to strangers-" Courtney asked, sitting down upon her legs beside Tabitha who replied, looking ahead, "How can one become a friend if neither side speaks first?"

"Who knows what either side has been through-" They continued, Courtney's hood down for a change, all attention upon Tabitha alone, almost absorbing the words spoken to her. "That simple act of kindness Courtney-" Tabitha messed with the golden band upon their arm and finished tightly, remembering, "Could may just be what that stranger needed to keep going on their own journey of life…"

"I'm glad you chose to be kind to me out of everyone else then, Tabitha!" Courtney spoke calmly and looked out over the mountains with ever staring eyes.

"Many just looked at me and found me odd, you-?" Tabitha gave a warm smile as Courtney gave the rare one back, "You brought me to Leader Maxie and told him about how I could be helpful, how I was someone to give a chance to prove!"

"Because you are, Courtney!"

"Thanks for that, Tabitha… Thank you very much!" Courtney said and gave her version of a hug, a light arm hold and face press to said arm then-Both sat outside as the world around them spun, silence save for Swablu's flying by, humming as they went overhead.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt snuck out later that very night, who in Aqua didn't when on watch!? And quickly and easily jogged towards Magma's Base or near it enough to see the forms outside but not be spotted by them.

There was Tabitha! Tabitha was noticeable from their workmates-Size meant nothing to Matt, he knew Tabitha by voice, laugh, SMELL?

"Ohh.. Hey'a Poochy… Umm… Pleeease… Shooo… Go, go, go.. Oh no! Please, shush!" Matt fret as a Poochyena came from the bushes by the base as he thought about Tabitha.

The dark dog Pok'emon sniffed him and began to yip and snort, getting louder and louder the more he tried to scoot it away from himself. 

"Shiiiit!" Matt worried as a Grunt from Team Magma noticed and walked slowly over toward his direction. 

"Grunt, stay back, I'd rather be the first to get whatever it is's attention!" He heard Tabitha call and released a small sigh then whined as the Pok'emon lightly bit his gloved hand and got more stronger bites every time he gave no move to stop it.

By the time Tabitha got to Matt's hiding place, Matt held the Pok'emon up over his head and Tabitha snorted as they heard Matt pleading to it, its tongue out, bushy tail wagging as it hung in the air, "I'll pay you, bro.. Stop, pleeease!"

"Just a lone Poochyena, I'll handle it!" Tabitha assured the Grunt behind them and Matt went quiet as the voice from a distance said something in regards to a good night and heard their feet leading them further away.

"Soooo, Team Aqua can't even handle a wild Poochyena either?!" Tabitha snorted, nose in the air and Matt mocked out as the Pok'emon wiggled and yapped in his arms, "And Magma caaaan?"

"Hyena! Hyen-Poochy!" Tabitha grunted as best as they could to the Pok'emon and watched its head tilt, it wag its tail and race off yipping as it left, Matt laying in the dirt and brush where he'd been 'attacked'.

"Shall you survive?" Tabitha asked, unable to hide a giggle and Matt tried to keep quiet as he bellowed, "I'm not sure, it's getting cold and dark!"

"Team Aqua lost a brave soul today, at the paws of a little dog Pok'emon, the headache!" Tabitha snorted and went to help him up, snickering, "Your filthy!"

"Now you are too~" Matt laughed after hauling Tabitha into the dirt with him. He was gifted a twig in the face as Tabitha yelped softly, keeping as quiet as they could but freaking at the feeling of being remotely dirty. "Gaah! Naaty, nasty, naaasty! Matt you oversized BRUUTE!"

Matt couldn't hold in his laughter and tried breathing as he did so, "Ppppppffff ohoho, Tabitabi! Y...your team is Dirt. Based! W..what the… Oh Arceus!" And fell back over in laughter as Tabitha whined, stamping their foot like a child, "That's NOT the POINT of Team Magma! You waterlogged Slakoth!!!"

As silent as a shadow, someone poked out from around one of the boulders hiding Matt from most of the Magma Bases view and their voice sent dread through Tabitha's whole body, "That doesn't look like a Slakoth, Lead Admin Tabitha, does it? Nor if I'm not mistaken, a lone Poochyena!"

"AYAHA!! Courtney!" 

Courtney tapped her gloved index finger upon her chin and pondered aloud, "Hmmm, seems it IS based on water though, doesn't it!?? And alone?"

Tabitha bit their lips and said, hands up in a sign of no threat, "Listen...Please its… Its not what… It looks like…" Matt remained upon the ground, laughter gone, face ashen and scared.

Courtney hid her face behind her hands as she giggled and mused, bouncing happily, "Wait until Shelly hears about thiiiis~" And a second after those words left her lips from behind her hands did Tabitha stare dumbfounded over towards Matt then back at Courtney and meekly asked, "S..helly?" 

"Hmmhm~" Courtney purred and pulled up a tablet and punched in some numbers.

"NO! SHE'S BROS TOP ADMIN!" Matt yowled and almost dramatically reached for the lavender haired women only to crash into the bush he once hid behind, unaware of the dog Pok'emon having come back and had brought friends until trying to rise, they pounced him.

"Hey, Shelly, look'y here~ I found something of yours~" Courtney mused and flashed the tablet towards Matt and Tabitha both its light bright and accusing then it went back her way and Courtney chuckled behind one hand, "You were right, hmhm, he did come over after all~!"

"Wait...what-?" Matt worried, his ear being nibbled as another dog Pok'emon lay upon his head.

"Matty, are you for real?" Shelly's voice asked up out of the tablet and Tabitha turned toward him as the first tier Aqua Admin spoke warmly, "You have full blown convos with Tabitha in your dreams, Bro! I only know its Tabs cause you say specific names,"

Matt looked away shyly as Shelly gushed happily, Courtney awwing as Tabitha blushed heavily and hid inside their red sweater, "Either your 'Precious wittle Skitty' or, 'Tabbycat!' Oooh and recently it's come to my attention your code name, 'Little Makuhita Man~' you've added 'MY' to that sentence when even in your dreams no one is listening!"

"That cute message of the Skitty and Machamp? That's you and Tabitha!" Shelly kept speaking as Matt whined, "Shell..." "I feel kinda stupid for not seeing that 'Machamp' bit sooner though, it was Courtney who put that puzzle together!" Matt felt ill as Shelly spoke kindly, "You've got quite a few cute pictures of Skitty's and Machamp's or Makuhita with a certain tuft of hair on its head and hearts, some by Tabitha and others by you~ And the mountain rocks, really, Matty, really?! It's so sweet but sooo obvious~"

"I apologize Lead Admin Tabitha but I too have found out some odd things, hmhm~" Neither noticed the silence of the others before them as both gushed. 

"From pictures too, you also seem to have engrossed a great deal of shells as of late, some it seems to have been given earlier by their lack of water and salt deposits which have made them more worn in color, my snooping, as bad as it was for me to do so, I could not refrain from further looking!" Tabitha felt betrayed as Courtney smiled lightly, head tilting slightly their way, "We of Team Magma don't go near beaches if we can help it-" Tabitha looked at their feet as Courtney finished with, "And shells don't magically spell Tabitha and Matt with a heart nor just T and M's nor do super pretty shells from the deeper depths of the oceans easily pop up upon the beaches of Hoenn!"

"You and Sharpie are gone long hours at a time, Matt!" Shelly confirmed and like two teenagers being caught in an embarrassing act, both Tabitha and Matt kept their eyes away from each other and the two Admins speaking. "Sharpie seemed pleased today I noticed when I had come to check how watch was before dinner, he's only that pumped after a good dive!"

Shelly had been watching-Was Matt's sickening thought. For how long...how much had she heard him speak as he slept?

Courtney in my absence literally became me and snooped-Tabitha raged and knew darkly she'd found everything!

"Your not in trouble, come on, really, you'd think we'd be that mean?" Shelly asked through the tablet and Courtney assured, "Indeed, we just had feelings inside that told us something was up and we were right!"

Both remained quiet. Courtney flipped the tablet towards her face and both looked at one another.

"You broke trust-" Tabitha whispered sharply and sent a daggering stare both towards Courtney and Shelly in the tablet. "The magazines are on shelves, they can easily be seen-!" Tabitha grew furious and teary and snapped out, "WHAT GAVE ANYONE THE RIGHT TO LOOK FOR THINGS IN MY ROOM!? THOSE WERE PUT SOMEWHERE SAFE!! YOU DELIBERATELY LOOKED!!" 

Matt disregarding the Pok'emon got up, said Pok'emon looked worried and stayed still as he did so.

"Tabs-"

"WHY DID YOU LOOK THROUGH MY THINGS!?" Tabitha howled, tears turning their normally ruby eyes a sharper pinkish red.

"Lead Admin Tabitha...I just-" Courtney tried only to go still as Tabitha broke and screamed, "SO NOW YOU KNOW OTHER THINGS TOO THEN?! THOSE SHELLS LAY UPON THINGS OF MY PAST, TO SEE THE T AND M OR THE DEPTH OF THE SHELL ITSELF AND HOW FAR ONE NEEDS TO GO TO RETRIEVE IT…" 

"Those shells… I put them over those damn items to remind myself someone now knew but loved me… If I WANTED to let others know I'd have TOLD THEM!" The world around the group was silent and despite the volcano nearest them, Tabitha felt deathly cold.

"I have the right to privacy...I've EARNED IT! I DESERVED IT!!" Their eyes bore down upon Courtney and the other looked away, hurt written upon her once stone cut looking face. "I NEVER bore into your past, Courtney.. You could tell me as you wished, tell me what happened to you, I did so with Matt after ages of meetings and whatnot… He never pried, never pushed.. Why would you do that to me!? After I only to gladly brought you to Maxie and told him of you and your work… I thought… I thought I could trust you!"

Courtney went to speak but went quiet and looked lost as Tabitha panted out, sniffing, "I said you were in my position...That didn't mean you had allowance to everything in my room… Snooping because you and Shelly 'felt' something was up about us…. A crock of Tauros shit! That's NOT fair and you both know it! Admins are chosen for their ability to lead, to make difficult decisions… Those aren't Admin behaviors you two've made, that's CHILDISH behavior!"

"Bro… How'ah.. How much did'ja hear of me..talk to Tabi in my sleep!?" Matt piped in and a low sound of displeasure came from the tablet within Courtney's hands.

"Please…. Tell me…. Or Archie, why did he act kinda… Kinda funny when I got back…"

"Leader Maxie did too!" Tabitha noted and froze before looking to their wrist.

"No-"

Matt looked at Tabitha and recalled the buzzing noise from their band.

"Shelly… How MUCH did'ja hear!?" Matt asked with a much sterner voice and Shelly whispered gently, crackling sounding from her end as she spoke like she was trying not to cry, "It's… Matty…"

"TELL ME!" Matt roared and snapped for the tablet and unlike him grabbed it and forced his face into it to glare at Shelly. "Bro and you… What is going ON!? Suddenly he's talken like I'm leaving the Team and saying how much I mean to it!! How I'm important like you! I KNEW I was I never needed a reminder, why so suddenly am I reminded, Shelly!?"

"You talk in...your sleep, Matty.."

"YOU STAND THERE AND LISTEN!?"

"I just thought it was kinda cute…" Shelly said only to mentally feel Matt's rage as he shook the tablet within his large hands as he bellowed tightly, "YOU TOLD BRO TOO THEN!? TOLD HIM HOW IN MY DREAMS I'D CHOOSE TABITHA OVER AQUA, LOVED'EM MORE THAN KYOGRE?"

"Wait…"

"I overheard you and Matt talking, Lead Admin Tabitha! The band on your wrist, you fidget with it… I… I overheard… Your conversation…"

"No… Wh...why did you… How did… When..?" Tabitha spoke in lost breathes as they moved the band along their wrist just as Courtney said they did.

"You speak into it, you get my attention through it… You hit a button.. I heard you…"

"And y..ou told...Leader… Maxie…." Tabitha panted tightly then tore off the band, blood and fabric flying at the force given behind it as Courtney confessed, looking at her feet, "He...heard...too-"

"Shell…" Matt whispered and got, "Courtney just wanted to make sure I knew and to let Archie know how much you mean to us-"

"Agreed… Lead Admin Tabitha…" 

The golden band dropped with a low tink clank to the mountains rocky ground as Tabitha lost all control and went limp.

"I wanted to help you as you did me… I told Leader Maxie how it seemed… You'd leave… He worried too and chose to…"

"So-" A breeze flew through the mountains, whistling through the peaks. Midnight had thus fallen around them, no one noticed.

Eyes and ears had come out to hear the argument and betrayal and it wasn't just Pok'emon-

On Shelly's side, Aqua Grunts, Courtney's, Magma-

"You and Courtney've gotten close…" Matt hissed, teeth bared and Tabitha shivered, "Just because we feel how we feel you went behind our backs to see if it was true!?"

"We could'a done the same, Bro…"

"But we chose to deal with this like adults and stay quiet!"

"You just assume we'd up and leave!? Shelly… You guys were family…"

"We weren't just going to leave before!" Tabitha began and Matt stood straight and looked terrifying in the darkness of the mountains nighttime shadows.

"But it's come to our attention that even as Admins no, as ADULTS we are treated like children, our private business ruffled through behind our backs and shared because of 'feelings'!"

"Your there Archie, I know you are!" Matt growled and said before throwing Courtney her tablet, "Consider this my resign of Admin of Team Aqua-"

"MATT!"

"As is mine of Team Magma, Courtney-" Tabitha daggered the other furiously and whispered, "Enjoy being Lead Admin, may you make proper decisions now that these ones sent me off!"

"Tabitha… Please… It wasn't like that, please believe me.." Courtney cried out as Tabitha slowly backed away from the watching listening groups.

"Even in the best intentions were those decisions the worst I've EVER dealt with-At least as a little girl being molested by that monster, did my mother have a place for us to stay though it cost me so much!"

"I...I didn't.." Courtney whimpered.

"Well now you do!" Tabitha assured and began down the path away from Magma's Base.

"You couldn't just let things be…" Matt asked sadly and moved back next.

"Matt, this is Archie, listen, please, your family, we wanted you to feel wanted, loved!"

A loud cracking sounded as Matt broke a hole into a rock with his fist and then an even louder more in pain cracking as he screamed out, "WHAT KINDA FAMILY LISTENS IN AT SUCH DEEP MOMENTS AS SLEEP OR SAYING GOODBYE!? FUCK OFF, THIS ISN'T A FAMILY, ITS A GROUP OF ASSHOLES!"

And like that, jogging after Tabitha, silence fell worse than before over all who stood listening and watching, like the death of someone great and the news washed over everyone who knew them.

Sobs from tablet and tablet holder soon carried off by the howling wind as both knew though their intentions meant no harm, had caused some of the greatest pain in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An emergency meeting was flushed out between Magma and Aqua but the result was defended when no one could find hide or tail of Matt nor Tabitha.
> 
> No one from shore to island to mountains to fields had seen them!
> 
> They just vanished like they never existed.
> 
> Unbeknownst to the two Teams, the sun rose over a retreating ship headed for places unknown, two betrayed forms close together as all traces of their lives grew smaller and smaller behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With no contacts from Teams to resigned Admins, everything was lost. Apologise were left unsaid, holes formed where once was balance where the two took place within their respective Teams, nothing changed for the better for the Teams, nothing.
> 
> Constant reminders of what had been lost as members found their rooms that night and then there after empty of their people but filled with their memories, laying untouched, now reminders of how they were driven off. 
> 
> Magazines upon the shelves grew dusty, Spinarak webs grew upon an unused punching bag.
> 
> Their best interests to make both feel their staying in the Teams was needed had driven them off and both remaining Admins felt the weight of what they'd done now that no second hands were there to help them up, lead or assist.
> 
> Both Leaders grew frantic, forgoing the Legends they had once so hard to find ways to awaken and instead began sending out small groups to each corner of Hoenn to see what either could see.
> 
> Confessed was the Leader's of their own once being on the same Team and even having even still, had feelings between them.
> 
> The remaining Admins now well and beyond despair now had their own feelings weren't secret and that their very Leaders had feelings for each other, sent them further than the other parties in search for Tabitha and Matt in hopes, if they did find them, if anything, to beg for forgiveness and to know they were alright.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world it seemed, the ship destined for parts unknown found dock at Kalos.

The air was fresh and new, new Pok'emon abound around them with new forigen faces and languages on every corner they turned.

To keep hidden still, the two betrayed x-Admins chose to find lodge in the small towns Kalos had to offer, finally settling for Amberette Town and staying at the Towns local Hotel overlooking the water.

At first both remained unseen and unheard, worried to show themselves up until a month of hiding away had past and the feeling subsided as a new one overcame them and brought them to the shores below the mountain cliffs, hand in hand, watching the waves gently lap around them as water Pok'emon, wild and none, trainers and the like moved around them, going about their lives.

With a shared look, Matt and Tabitha both nodded and shed their old lives behind them at last and held tightly in the Kalos sunshine, voices lost as a new start began to unfold before them.


	10. Chapter 10

Only to perfectly, both Matt and Tabitha both had places by their new home that fit their past workplaces to a T.

Tabitha fit right at home beside those working in the Fossil Lab, Tabitha's mind for rocks and technology gaining them a spot swiftly within the ranks, whilst just down the way, Matt took a quick fancy to the Amberette Towns Aquarium where many people came to look at the many water types within its beautiful clear glass walls.

On breaks or on off days, the pair spoke of their work, coming projects, or about nothing and just enjoyed their new lives, resting together on the balcony of their hotel room, the ocean breeze singing to them as Wingul in the far distance cried.

For a while it seemed to good to be true and both kept an ear and eye out to see if they'd been followed, even as half a month past them by. Neither could feel perfectly alone from their past behind them.

For them though, things had a funny way of changing their attention from one thing to another.

After the blow up back in Hoenn, neither wanted to try sex again, that magical moment between the two lost all meaning now that everyone had some idea of what had happened, however, the seed had been planted in a literal sense that one early morning, Tabitha and Matt off of work for the day, lay close together upon their bed and enjoyed each others being when just out of the top of their head, Tabitha just spoke up, catching Matt's full attention, "Matt.. As much as I hate what I was born as… Something seems wrong-"

"What's up, Tabitabi!?" Matt fret and got up and looked them over.

Tabitha shrugged it off and said mildly, "Due to stress I've had no…. Menstrual cycle.." Then with it shared they grew pink in the face and stammered, "Somethinggirlsgeteverymonthtocleanouttheiruterusofunusedeggs……." And Matt stared deadpanned, shocked.

"UHHH! Your helpless, Brute!" Tabitha growled, pushed the blanket off their body and got up, Matt still staring stupidly behind them.

"Shelly had those, Tabitabi-" Matt said pointly and Tabitha froze. That was true.

"Sorry.. I.. I didn't mean to just.." They began but sighed and grabbed for their sandals instead.

"Hey now, Tabs, it's alright!" Matt tried only to panic as Tabitha whimpered sadly, "I just assumed because your a guy you had no clue what that was and acted so-"

"Naaaaw, Tabbycat! Come here, oohoho there we are." He held them close and smiled above them, chin resting upon their side styled tuft of black hair along their forehead, "Let's go see if the Doctors here have a way to ease you up some, stressing like this is bad-" He kissed their head and whispered, "I'm sorry I haven't been very helpful to you.." Only to get Tabitha's arms around his sides and a wailed, "NO! NO! You've been a help, honest! Damnit, why can't I do or say anything right!? I've let this ruin me!"

Matt rocked themselves together slowly, humming as he did so until Tabitha's sobs grew calmer and said kindly, "The Doctor can tell me a way to help more then~ Maybe we could go to the City sometime, a time away from here together, maybe see Reflection Cave even!? I'm sure they can give you a prescription for a vacation~"

Tabitha snorted softly and Matt snickered, "Worth a shot, right?" And beamed as Tabitha rolled their lidded eyes and said warmly, "If you think so, Matt~" And, hand in hand, both in leisure clothes for their day off, both walked towards the path leading to the Towns main hospital, the major being in the City just up past Route 8 and into Cyllage City.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back and forth, Courtney and Shelly relaid messages to Maxie and Archie on where they'd been and what they'd found, no one still from Kanto and Johto had seen either person they were looking for.
> 
> Not wishing to think the worst, both Leaders soon called more of their Grunts to join together and whenever Courtney and Shelly left, were stationed there two or four each to keep post if they happened by there after the fact.
> 
> Unknowingly, Team Magma and Aqua grew as a super group, their desire to find their lost members greater then the stupid Legends that drove them apart to begin with.

Alone for a bit, Tabitha sat on the cold medical bed and tapped their feet some in boredom. Matt out of privacy stayed out as Tabitha was examined and being fetched as they themselves waited.

"You've done worse!" Tabitha said pointly as Matt arrived and he snorted, "Still, my Makuhita Man needs privacy once in a while, right~" And nuzzled his nose upon their ear.

"You are such a derp," Tabitha laughed but nuzzled back as the door opened again to reveal a Doctor styled like a Nurse Joy and behind her an Audino smiled and closed the door behind it. 

"That is adorable, Matt, loooook!" Tabitha gushed as the Hearing Pok'emon handed the Doctor a clipboard and chirped warmly as its master gave a thankful smile.

"Seems you have been under great amounts of stress," "Ms…" Tabitha confirmed, rubbing one chubby arm with a hand, head looking away to avoid the Doctor's eyes. "Ms Tabitha Homura, Doctor Joy.."

"And I'm Matt, Matt Ushio, their partner~" Matt cut in kindly, 'their' used fondly as he spoke and the Doctor beamed and wrote things down before going forward.

"For the time being, if the work your doing at the Lab is too much I'd much rather you take at least a week off, in your condition this amount of stress is dangerous!"

"Condition?" Tabitha asked and Matt mused, rubbing his partners back kindly, "Ya, my Lil Skitty~ We went right back to working after all that stress, no time to sit and breathe!" He then looked to Doctor Joy and nodded, "Right, Doctor?"

Doctor Joy nodded happily and began writing again, not seeing the two's faces as she kept speaking, her Pok'emon however padded over and pat both their knees in unison with a worried chirp, "I'll write out a slip to your work leader, Ms Humura, you must not have even known you were pregnant if you went to work so fast once you two arrived into Town~"

"Oh-?" Doctor Joy said slowly as both partners faces looked white with shock, Audino chirping things at them to calm them down but to no use alerting the Doctor.

"Sooo…you… Oooh dear…" She worried on as Tabitha looked at their ever round belly with eyes of pure distress and spoke gently, "Should I… Admit you… Ms… Humura..?"

Suddenly Matt fell over in a faint as Tabitha squeaked out barely human sounding, "Pregnant-?!" The Doctor's nod what set Matt off in his faint leaving Tabitha to wish a hole could form around them and suck them into its endless abyss.


	12. Chapter 12

The night was spent in the hospital, Tabitha catatonic, silent, Matt nursing a smarting head, sitting on a chair close beside his distressed partner.

Every half hour, Tabitha and Matt were checked on, Tabitha mostly, under extra watch as her mood just flew red flags to Doctor Joy and her Pok'emon. 

They came more often then the others on watch and kept gently trying to reach out to them, as a last resort, she spoke words that made Matt flinch, the Pok'emon too, looked hurt and backed away, "If this isn't what you want, Ms Humura, there is always… Well.. Termination-"

After that, either going home for the night or whatnot, Tabitha and Matt sat mostly in silence, alone from ever checking persons and Pok'emon. 

Finally, Tabitha spoke and spoke so softly, Matt wondered if for a fleeting moment, ghosts existed until he found Tabitha gazing blankly at the wall ahead of themselves tears in her once so fiery ruby orbs, "I don't want to lose you too, Matt.."

"Lose me, Tabby.. Why do you think you'd lose me?!" He asked baffled and held one of her hands with his, a loving kiss given to the back of it as he whispered, looking them in the face, "Whatever you decide Tabitha, what EVER you decide, understand me?" He kissed Tabitha between the eyes and breathed, foreheads pressed, "Keep it or not, you will NOT lose me, okay? You will NOT!"

Tabitha pressed their forehead into his and listened as he spoke ever gently still to them, "Together we did this, your body it effects, I love you more than anything this world could give me now-" "It affects us both, Matt.." Tabitha pointed only for her face to be rested upon his chest as his arms hugged her close, his voice rumbling through his chest into their ear, "You will not lose me no matter what decision you make, your my mess as I am yours~" He laughed as Tabitha snorted out, "Oh really?" 

"Hell ya, my strong Makuhita Man!" Matt purred and heard, "We'll have another smaller mess to care for if-" "I'm here whatever you choose, promise!"

Silence-

"Matt?" Tabitha's voice in the calm hospital room darkness.

"Ya Tabitabi?!" Matt's voice in return.

No words, just a soft hum, the sound of Matt getting into bed with Tabitha and both fitting together as their decision was made, sleep taking over their overworked minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now almost a bad dream, their betrayal and humiliation, Matt and Tabitha both got through it together, and no longer just for themselves.
> 
> They had no idea Courtney and Shelly tirelessly searched, now from Alolah to Sinnoh, every stretch of land, taking them months at a time.
> 
> Unova proved the longest and most disheartening to the women who looked. Crushing for Maxie and Archie who now joined them in searching.
> 
> Grunts littering region's for their missing family. No longer Teammates… But family! The Teams, now so scattered were mostly just a small group, made of four close members, no longer wanting more Land nor Sea but for their family to come back safe, to become hole once more.
> 
> Courtney posted billions of pictures online and upon walls outside of Tabitha and Matt, sayings on them from 'please forgive us!' To, 'We're sorry for the humiliation!' To, 'We love you!' To more and more as time eclipsed them by.
> 
> Shelly looked in the most reasonable places where a Magma and Aqua would have gone both loving land and sea to the core still she was certain but found nothing only lost causes and misery.


	13. Chapter 13

Time for the small disheartened group seemed to drag, no seasons, no holidays, just endless dead ends and ever not knowing of the two x-Admins where abouts, but not for Tabitha and Matt in Kalos however, it was beginning to show signs of Autumn, Summer's heat was finally releasing its grip upon Ambrette Town and its neighbor's at last. 

Sure the sea gave a breeze but inland it was scorching or so it seemed, or more so then what Tabitha normally felt anyway. It just seemed extra...sticky and humid to her-

July was Tabitha's birth month, growing up, the heat was never a bother, she was used to heat, Team Magma was based around a volcano for Arcuse sake! However, it seemed things changed along with being pregnant as much as Tabitha REALLY tried to deny it, as July became August, then September- It all just seemed so extra hot and sticky and that made her easily more angry and prickly, leaving Matt from holds and even covers in the bed.

But now, now it was finally fall. Finally it was more enjoyable to be outside during daylight hours and this pleased both partners more so than before, Tabitha given her condition though she secretly denied it and Matt given his desire to care and love up on Tabitha however he could and being rebuffed due to the heat making her easily more angrier than normal.

Tabitha brushed that off as just stressing and being in a whole new side of the world, to her, it wasn't the baby and thus it wasn't her condition, it was just stress and so she brushed it all off without a second thought.

It wasn't even noticeable at first, Tabitha was already roundish and eating sadly had been a filler of emotions for years, but by October Tabitha hated to take notice but as she dressed for work in the morning, seeing herself full and center after a particularly nice shower one of these mornings, she looked at herself fully and touched her belly, work shirt half buttoned along her chest.

Her belly was no longer a squishy kind of round, nor were her breasts that since being away from Hoenn, were freed of their binder, they felt firmer and more soar around the nipples, and lately, at first so soft she thought she'd imagined it, she had begun to feel movement.

Half a mind of displeasure at being bigger then before but knowing it was due to something good for a change, set them into small spirals of emotion from hate at being fat to start with to the fact it wasn't all because of eating to fill in emptiness anymore!

Matt, the trooper, took each spiral in stride, there as a rock to cling to for support or a soft loving body to snuggle, he never complained, was always there, ready every step his Little Makuhita Man made and now their ever growing Makuhita bab moved~


	14. Chapter 14

"Four thus far, working isn't hard on me since I punch in more of the number aspect half the time when no new stones come in." Tabitha spoke solely to themselves during the night in middle of the November.

In her head she saw it all, scheduled and ready, even how it would be to birth the baby and how long she'd have to be away from work to be with it till she could take it with her or have Matt take it for the day.

Matt amusingly went along with Tabitha's readiness, taking notes from Doctor Joy who seemed only to get so deep into Tabitha's ideas that for the most part, April was the precise month of her babies birth and nothing was going to interfere!

So, in this mindset, Tabitha jerked alert shortly after speaking to herself, Matt nearly flying off the bed at Tabitha's motion and stared as his partner touched her belly and blinked stupidly at it.

"Tabs?" Matt panted, looking and rushed over as Tabitha motioned for him to come over. 

"Tabby," Matt began but went silent at his hand was taken and placed, palm along the still normal roundish middle of Tabitha and made to stay put for what felt like ages.

"Yo hohoh!" Matt almost roared like an Exploud until Tabitha blinked at him with a weird face pulled.

"Tabitabi..?"

"I… It moved.. I mean I knew it would but… Matt.. It… Matt it just moved!"

In reply Matt carefully sat behind his partner, legs resting alongside theirs, her back pressed to his stomach, his face pressed into her partly grown out hair, "Tabitaaaabi~ Hmhmhm~ The babies growing, its moven around now, its learn'n!"

"Le..learning… What, that I'm fat..?" Tabitha began only to stop short as another movement felt now between their hands together gave them a start.

"No, the Doctor says everytime it moves its learning-" Matt spoke calmly and smiled as Tabitha whispered, transfixed, "What is it learning about, Matt?"

"That it has limbs, its floating in a world unknown, hears your voice and mine, Tabitha~ So many things~" Rubbing her hand with his along the others warm belly, Matt purred into her ear as he felt her little shivers of quiet tearful laughter, "It's ganna be as smart and amazing as its Mama, Tabs, you know that!?"

"Bu..t what ab..out you-" Matt knew by the Doctors words emotions from one so pent up inside like Tabitha's would soon bubble forth and so, in reply, as he knew it would come, he nestled his partner down beside him and whispered everything he felt needed to be said.

How 'the baby will be like them both, but how he hoped it would be more like her because the world needed more Tabitha's' to which Tabitha snorted softly and said 'how the world needed more Matt's' and thus both grew quiet as they lay there together, feeling the ever little pushes of their child growing within, a little hand or foot running along where their hands once rested.


	15. Chapter 15

As Tabitha said, she punched numbers more so when no new stone specimens came along and so, had an often sitting job. One as hard working as Tabitha was granted time off even soon after being hired, she was just as valued as the other senior workers and this pleased her immensely.

So, as expected, she told her lead boss of her condition and he only to happily told her to do as she could and nothing more, assigned her a work partner in a young spelunker, and assured when the baby came and she was off taking care of the baby, her position would be waiting, leave being paid for no issues raised.

She wondered if Maxie would have done the same-And with Matt working, not near her at the time, she took a small walk alone and found a quiet place to cry. She wanted and believed inside that he would have but-WOULD that have ever become if she'd stayed… If she and Matt stayed with their Teams… If Courtney and Shelly hadn't gone through their private property and told everyone in earshot-

"Hey… Sorry, sorry… Mama didn't mean to get you upset too…" Tabitha breathed as the baby jerked at the waves of emotions running through its mother outside.

She suddenly felt a strange ease and said warmly, "You know...maybe it all happened this way for a reason, hu?" She pat her stomach lightly and wondered, looking out at the water from her secluded cliff side hideaway, "I...I wonder if they're okay…"

"Who," Matt asked, startling Tabitha back and said, holding her shoulder with an apologetic face thrown her way, "Sorry, Tabby, sorry!"

"I WAS wondering before my very spirit got spooked from its vessel if our Teammates were okay!" To which Matt held her along his side and assured smiling, "Bro and your Boss are strong guys, the girls know what to do, if anything they may miss us as we miss them but their okay, I feel it~"

Tabitha gave a soft sigh and smiled, liking this thought and changed matters with, "Have we thought of names by chance?"

"Meaning until it can tell us what it wants to be, what would its name be if it were a boy or girl~" Tabitha snickered when Matt gave a look like a Psyduck and squeaked happily as he attacked her carefully with kisses and hugs a plenty. "Ohh jeez, I'd completely let that fly over my head, Tabby Cat!! Holy Shinx!"

She watched as he bubbled out every name he could think of, some stupidly cute like babyhuita to lil Skittycat and others like Mira and or Reuben-

"Beeefore you say that's a sandwiches name, Tabs," He laughed as indeed she was about to point that out and instead looked at her belly as he described it being another name for 'Ruby'. And to Tabitha-It was rather beautiful of a thought.

"Well, we'll have a better idea soon enough, till then, this lil babyhuita here is hungry again and for a change, I'm not!" Matt bellowed in laughter and almost bouncing off the rocks as after helping Tabitha up, he grew energized once again and with Tabitha chuckling softly as they walked towards home, both felt a weight from worrying for ages before on the whereabouts and wellbeing of their old Teammates fading now knowing that if anything, they were indeed alright. They were Magma and Aqua, they were strong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I bother finish this?

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Reuben (meaning Ruby) but a gag is he was named after the sandwich
> 
> Age: (starting out in Alola 12)
> 
> Behavior: Gentle, a ball of love, patient
> 
> Looks: Piebald, like Janga, a heart shape of white rests center of his nose tip and ends in his hair (why he loves them so much)
> 
> Likes: Everything
> 
> Hates: Brutes
> 
> Pokemon: Janga the shiny Jangmo-o
> 
> Other info: Plays Baseball, a team with trainers and Pok'emon alike, has a little sister named Mira


End file.
